Dias De Tempestade
by Lilit-girl
Summary: Ele amava a tempestade, porque afinal, ele era um filho da lua e aguardava pelo sol...
1. Chapter 1

Os relâmpagos caiam com frequência e eram logo seguidos por grandiosos estrondos, que provavam a sua proximidade. Ele amava tempestades, amava a chuva, o escuro. Não entendia porque sobrestimavam o sol e o céu azul limpo. Achavam mesmo que os assassinos e ladrões esperavam por dias de chuva ou tempestade para actuar? Não, de todo…

Trovejava nas ruas quase desertas da cidade, mas por entre todas as negras nuvens que cobriam o céu tempestuoso ele conseguia vela… a sua eterna companheira. A lua sorria-lhe após mais um banho de sangue e gritos desesperados.

Os assassinos e ladroes não esperavam pelas tempestades…mas ele fazia-o, porque ele as adorava, quase tanto como adorava a lua, quase tanto como adorava o sangue.

A chuva lavava quase todo o sangue do seu corpo demonstrando que o seu cabelo não estava vermelho por causa do sangue. Afinal ele era um Yagami…afinal ele era um filho da lua…

Ele andou pelos becos escuros da cidade até parar em frente de uma casa branca igual a muitas outras, mas sem dúvida, única para ele. Ficou lá, aguardado o sol.

Assim que amanheceu e um rapaz apareceu á porta da casa branca ficando de frente para ele.

-O que fazes aqui?

-Houve uma tempestade esta noite…

O rapaz suspirou, aproximou-se e passou-lhe a mão pelo cabelo, verificando que o seu cabelo estava tão molhado como a sua roupa.

-Entra…

Os dois entraram na casa do moreno, que guiou o ruivo até ao quarto de banho. Os dois ficaram parados sem fazer nada, o ruivo parecia em transe e o moreno parecia aguardar alguma reacção dele. Por fim desistiu e voltou a aproximar-se e retirou-lhe a roupa, como se ele fosse um boneco. Levou-o calmamente para de baixo do chuveiro e ligou a agua morna, deixando-a banhar o rapaz á sua frente.

Começou por passar o sabonete pela pele macia, tentando não pensar em nenhuma maldade e passou para o cabelo, vermelho como sangue, ele realmente amava aquele cabelo, mesmo que nunca o admitisse, esfregou-lhe os fios ruivos com carinho. Assim que acabou de o banhar puxou-o para o centro do quarto de banho e secou-o, o melhor que conseguiu, com uma toalha e levou-o para o quarto.

Não era, sem dúvida, a primeira vez que aquilo acontecia. A primeira vez tinha sido chocante, ter o seu rival em frente á sua porta todo banhado em sangue e água, após uma grande tempestade. O ruivo ficava sempre num estado quase vegetal, não reagindo a nada, dizendo palavras desconexas.

Ele veste, sem pressa, uma camisa no ruivo e leva-o até á sua cama fazendo-o deitar-se na mesma. Vai até ao telefone e liga a um amigo avisando que não iria á universidade naquele dia, outra vez. Pegou no livro qualquer e foi ler para o quarto, sentado na cama ao lado do ruivo, que já dormia profundamente. Provavelmente por pouco tempo, dentro de alguns minutos deveria acordar por causa de um pesadelo, como sempre acontecia.

Mas ele não se importava realmente porque, mesmo que ele nunca fosse admitir, ele amava aquele ruivo. Mesmo que ele nunca fosse admitir, ele amava poder cuidar dele e garantir-se de que ele continuava vivo, mesmo que com alguns danos emocionais. Ele amava como ele era, pelo que ele se tinha tornado, o seu bonequinho ruivo dos dias pós-tempestade…


	2. Chapter 2

Mais uma noite de tempestade se fazia presente na noite sombria da cidade. Depois de tentos anos de ódio entre famílias, de guerras pessoais e lutas físicas…Com apenas algumas noites aquele homem tinha conseguido conquista-lo.

Até agora não entendia porque ele vinha, logo, a sua casa. Eles eram, supostos, rivais e o ruivo fazia questão de deixar isso publicamente claro. Pelo menos antes era assim, antes de ele ter desaparecido sem qualquer aviso prévio.

A meio de mais um torneio KOF, o ruivo tinha desaparecido, deixando o Kusanagi ganhar por falta de comparência do seu adversário. Depois desse dia ele não tinha voltado a vê-lo. Tinha perdido a sua sombra e isso começou a incomoda-lo.

Algumas semanas depois, quando já tinha deixado de procurar pelo Yagami, numa noite de tempestade, este tinha aparecido a sua porta. Na altura tinha ficado sem reacção, pensando que o ruivo ia ataca-lo a qualquer momento.

Após alguns minutos de contemplação o moreno apercebeu-se de que o outro não se mexia, mantendo a expressão e o olhar vazio, mas direccionado a si. Sem saber o que fazer decidiu chamar pelo ruivo e esperar por alguma reacção, assim que mencionou o seu nome recebeu como resposta algumas palavras desconexas sobre tempestades.

Aguardou alguns instantes por alguma acção violenta ou arrogante vinda do maior. Apercebendo-se que este não iria fazer nada, aproximou-se do outro homem cautelosamente, temendo alguma hostilidade. Assim que se encontrou a menos de um metro do Yagami, puxou-o amavelmente pelo braço e o trouxe para dentro de sua casa. O fez sentar no sofá e fez algumas perguntas, querendo saber o estado físico (e mental) do ruivo, mas nenhuma das suas perguntas foram respondidas. O Yagami nem parecia ouvi-lo, olhava fixamente para algo que mais ninguém podia ver.

Kyo tentou saber onde o ruivo vivia, primeiro perguntando-lhe, sem obter resposta alguma, e então decidiu ligar a outros lutadores do KOF e perguntar se algum deles tinha alguma ideia. Ao obter apenas respostas negativas, e várias perguntas (principalmente por parte de Benimaru), suspirou percebendo que o ruivo teria que ficar na sua casa, aos seus cuidados. Sempre podia leva-lo a um hospital, mas… O ruivo estava coberto de sangue, o que será que ele fizera na noite anterior? De quem seria aquele sangue? Mesmo que Kyo negasse a qualquer um que perguntasse, ele se importava com o Yagami, não tinha coragem de o entregar sabendo que ele poderia ser preso por matar alguém.

Voltou a puxar o braço do ruivo, desta vez levando-o para o banheiro. Voltou a tentar falar com o outro, dizendo-lhe para tomar banho. Ficou um tempo esperando alguma reacção, que nunca veio, e percebeu que de nada adiantaria falar com o ruivo naquele momento.

Corou ligeiramente pensando no que iria fazer e aproximou-se lentamente de Iori e começou a retirar-lhe a roupa, sempre cauteloso caso o ruivo "acordasse" e o atacasse. Assim que conseguiu retirar totalmente a roupa do outro lutador, já inteiramente corado, levou-o para debaixo do chuveiro. Passou o sabonete pelo corpo malhado do maior, não conseguindo evitar alguns pensamentos menos próprios envolvendo o seu corpo e o do ruivo colados…

Agradecia pelo ruivo permanecer em transe e não poder se aperceber do seu princípio de erecção, que já era visível sob as suas jeans.

Quando acabou de o banhar passou para a secagem, o que não era melhor, definitivamente. Com certa dificuldade, vestiu-lhe uns boxers e uma camisa e levou-o para o seu quarto para que ele descansasse um pouco. Deitou-o na cama e ficou um tempo olhando-o, ainda de pé.

Era fim-de-semana e, por isso, não tinha nenhuma aula, mas tinha acabado por deixar a sua namorada pendurada. Tinham combinado ir ao cinema juntos verem um filme que ela insistia em ver com ele, mais um daqueles filmes que ela sabia que ele odiava mas não ligava.

Um sorriso cresceu na sua face, sem dúvida preferia ficar com o ruivo, que se encontrava adormecido na sua cama, do que sair com aquela garota que ele fingia gostar. O seu sorriso ganhou um toque travesso, apagou as luzes do quarto, deixando este apenas iluminado pela luz que vinha da sala, e deitou-se na cama junto com Iori. Os dois ficaram de frente um para o outro.

Chegou mais perto do outro e, hesitantemente, deu um beijo cálido nos lábios de Yagami. Abraçou-o carinhosamente e fechou os olhos sussurrando aquilo que sonhara dizer durante anos.

"Dorme bem… Iori"

Quando acordou o ruivo já não se encontrava lá e as suas roupas tinham desaparecido. Chegou a pensar que tinha sido um sonho, mas percebeu que não quando Benimaru lhe telefonou a fazer um monte de perguntas. Kyo soltou uma alta risada e desejou que trovejasse rapidamente.


End file.
